Ne me quitte pas
by Laelynn
Summary: One shot, song fic. Sur le texte de Jacques Brel: Ne me quitte pas.


**_ Salut à tous, enfin le retour, ça fait un moment que j'ai pas uploader mais tout mon mois de mai était réservé aux concours un peu partout en France. Bref, voici un one-shot, song fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le prochain chapitre de Cassandra est terminé et arrivera prochainement._**

**_ Deux petites pubs : _**

**_Tout d'abord le très bon forum de Miss Lup' que vous trouverez à cette adresse : Voir Bio!  
_**

**_Ensuite le forum jeu de rôle de Lady lyanna (je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que c'est le sien) dont voici l'adresse : Voir bio!  
_**

**_Voilà tout,_**

**_ Bonne lecture._**

**_Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf le personnage d'Ann-lyse Cameron. Tout appartient à JK.Rowling. La chanson Ne me quitte pas est de Jacques Brel._**

**_Rating : rien de bien difficile, un petit K._**

NE ME QUITTE PAS.

Ann-lyse Cameron était en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Elève brillante, issue d'une très vieille famille de puissants sang-purs, elle avait une place prédominante dans sa maison, Serpentard.

La jeune fille était une sublime beauté. Grande, élancée, aux formes généreuses, l'ovale parfait de son visage était encadré par une longue chevelure noir corbeau. Son charme était renforcé par le violet profond de ses yeux.

Ann-lyse avait tout pour être heureuse. Le physique, l'intelligence et le pouvoir. Même Lucius Malefoy ne se permettait pas de commentaire. Pour tous, elle était le futur bras droit du Lord noir, Voldemort. Tous la croyaient déjà marquée.

Pourtant, en haut de la tour d'astronomie, cette après midi là, elle regardait au loin, les yeux baignés de larmes.

**Ne me quitte pas**

**Il faut oublier**

**Tout peut s'oublier**

**Qui s'enfuit déjà.**

« Mon amour, ne t'éloigne pas de moi comme ça. Nous nous sommes déchiré mais c'est maintenant du passé. Il ne faut plus y penser. »

**Oublier le temps **

**Des malentendus.**

« Je n'ai jamais joué avec toi. Mes sentiments n'ont jamais été de faux semblant. Ne crois pas ça. Tu n'as pas le droit. Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi. »

**Et le temps perdu**

**A savoir comment**

**Oublier ces heures**

**Qui tuaient parfois**

**A coup de pourquoi**

**Le cœur du bonheur.**

« J'ai mis tellement de temps à te conquérir, à te faire comprendre ce que j'éprouvais mais toi, tu te demandais toujours pourquoi…, pourquoi toi, pourquoi moi, je m'intéressais à toi. Moi j'ai toujours su que tu m'étais destiné, mais toi, par tes pourquoi, tu as détruis en partie notre bonheur. On s'est éloigné et l'on a douté de l'un et de l'autre. »

**Ne me quitte pas**

**Ne me quitte pas**

**Ne me quitte pas**

**Ne me quitte pas.**

Sirius Black était assis tout seul contre un arbre au bord du lac de Poudlard. Elève brillant, il avait renié les idéaux familiaux et était indépendant. Sa position contre les idéaux des Sang-purs dont il était issu et par qui il avait été rejeté lui conférait un statu de héros au sein de sa maison, Gryffondor.

Le jeune homme était le modèle type du charme et du physique masculin. De grande taille, les épaules larges, musclé, il avait un corps d'athlète. Son visage anguleux et sa peau mâte attiraient les regards. Ses yeux bleu nuit en faisaient rougir plus d'une et lui donnait un petit côté mystérieux et dangereusement fascinant. Son petit sourire en coin et les quelques mèches de ses cheveux bruns qui retombaient avec une grâce désinvolte devant ses yeux, parferaient sa séduction.

Sirius avait tout pour être heureux. La beauté, l'intelligence, la possibilité de respecter ses idéaux et de merveilleux amis avec qui il pouvait laisser libre cours à son imagination et son sens de l'humour pour faire des blagues. Il était en somme, la personne la plus admirée à Poudlard avec son meilleur ami, James Potter.

Pourtant, assis au bord du lac, cette après midi là, il fixait sans les voir, les ondulations à la surface de l'eau provoquées par le vent, les poings serrés, perdu dans ses pensées.

**Moi je t'offrirai**

**Des perles de pluie**

**Venues de pays**

**Où il ne pleut pas**

**Je creuserai la terre**

**Jusqu'après ma mort**

**Pour couvrir ton corps**

**D'or et de lumière.**

« Mon ange, mon cœur, mon amour. Je t'aurais tout donné. J'aurais décroché la lune si tu me l'avais demandé, j'aurais cherché les plus beaux joyaux, les plus grandes richesses pour te les offrir. Même au-delà de la mort je t'aurais été entièrement dévoué. »

**Je ferai un domaine**

**Où l'amour sera roi**

**Où l'amour sera loi**

**Où tu seras reine.**

« Tout le monde te croit mangemort, tes parents veulent te faire prêter allégeance à Voldemort. Mais moi je sais que tu ne veux pas. Je sais que tu rejettes ses idéaux, tout comme moi. J'aurais créé un monde pour toi où nous aurions pu vivre notre amour au grand jour et sans contrainte. »

**Ne me quitte pas**

**Ne me quitte pas**

**Ne me quitte pas**

**Ne me quitte pas.**

Du haut de la tour d'astronomie, Ann-lyse laissait couler ses larmes. Jamais elle n'avait pleuré ainsi mais même si elle laissait transparaître son désespoir, son chagrin restait une intense douleur. Balayant le parc du regard, elle capta une présence près du lac. Son cœur s'emballa et ses larmes se transformèrent en sanglots quand elle reconnu la silhouette assise au pied d'un arbre. Il commençait à pleuvoir, comme si le ciel s'accordait à son humeur, mais la personne dans le parc ne bougeait pas. Elle se décida à bouger, mais pour aller où ? Le rejoindre ? Il ne voulait plus d'elle. Aller à sa salle commune ? Pour voir tout ces apprentis mangemorts, non merci ! Elle s'engagea dans l'escalier et laissa son inconscient la diriger.

Sirius était perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne bougeait pas du pied de l'arbre. Même quand la pluie commença à tomber, il ne sortit pas de sa torpeur et il ressentit un poids lui peser dans le cœur comme si cette pluie avait été les larmes d'un être aimé. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se demandait pourquoi il l'avait rejeté, pourquoi s'être éloigné. Il voulait qu'elle revienne. Ils surmonteraient leurs peines et reconstruiraient leur amour. Si seulement elle était là… avec lui…

Il sentit une présence, se leva et se retourna. Il n'en revenait pas, elle était là, face à lui, les yeux pleins de larmes et trempée par la pluie. Ils se regardèrent ne sachant quoi dire puis se décidèrent à laisser leur cœur s'exprimer.

**Ne me quitte pas**

**Je t'inventerai**

**Des mots insensés**

**Que tu comprendras.**

« Sirius amour. Je n'ai pas su quoi te dire pour te garder. Mais laisse moi t'expliquer ce que je ressens et après cela, je sais que tu comprendras mes sentiments. »

**Je te parlerai**

**De ces amants là**

**Qui ont vu deux fois**

**Leurs cœurs s'embraser.**

« L'amour que je te porte n'est comparable à aucun sentiment que j'ai déjà éprouvé. La passion que tu m'inspires me dévore de l'intérieur. Laisse nous une deuxième chance. »

**Je te raconterai**

**L'histoire de ce roi**

**Mort de n'avoir pas**

**Pu te rencontrer.**

« Vivre ma vie sans toi est inacceptable. La mort me serait beaucoup plus supportable. Ma vie avant toi n'avait aucun sens, aucun but. Tu m'as donné la force de me battre pour ce à quoi je crois et pour ce que j'aime en ce monde. Tu es ma vie. »

**Ne me quitte pas**

**Ne me quitte pas**

**Ne me quitte pas**

**Ne me quitte pas.**

Sirius n'en revenait pas. Son coeur allait exploser de joie, de bonheur et de tristesse car la femme qu'il aimait souffrait. Elle souffrait à cause de lui en pensant qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Et lui, il croyait qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui. Ils se tenaient à quelques pas l'un de l'autre. Il lui saisit les mains et plongea dans son regard violet.

**On a vu souvent**

**Rejaillir le feu **

**D'un ancien volcan**

**Qu'on croyait trop vieux.**

« Tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi bouillonne dans mes entrailles. Je ne peux tarir le flux de sentiments que tu provoques en moi. Mes amis ont voulu me convaincre que notre histoire n'était qu'une passade mais moi, je sais depuis le premier jour que mon avenir, c'est toi. »

**Il est paraît-il**

**Des terres brûlées**

**Donnant plus de blé**

**Qu'un meilleur avril.**

« Les douleur du passée nous ont fait grandir. Nous reconstruirons notre histoire et elle sera plus forte. Nous ne referons pas les mêmes erreurs et ce sera plus beau que jamais car nous serons ensemble. »

**Et quand vient le soir**

**Pour qu'un ciel flamboie**

**Le rouge et le noir**

**Ne s'épousent-ils pas.**

« Nous nous battrons contre ce qui nous sépare, nous ne tiendrons pas compte de ceux qui nous critique. Pour être heureux, nous vaincrons notre monde. Il nous faut être ensemble. J'ai besoin de toi alors je te le demande Ann-lyse Cameron, épouse moi ! »

**Ne me quitte pas**

**Ne me quitte pas**

**Ne me quitte pas**

**Ne me quitte pas**

Il l'avait demandé en mariage. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, Ann-lyse ne l'avait pas espéré. Sirius Black, le tombeur de Poudlard. Le Gryffondor jusqu'au fond des entrailles venait de la demander elle, Ann-lyse Cameron, Serpentard de cœur, en mariage. Il y avait de quoi se croire dans un monde parallèle pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas leurs sentiments réciproques. Ann-lyse intégra les paroles de Sirius et retint ses larmes de joie. Elle avait déjà trop pleuré.

**Ne me quitte pas**

**Je ne vais plus pleurer**

**Je ne vais plus parler**

« Tu me rendra la plus heureuse des femmes. Ma vie sans toi n'est que pleure et douleur. Je ne douterai plus ni de toi, ni de nous. Et je ne peux que me reprocher mes doutes. »

**Je me cacherai là**

**A te regarder**

**Danser et sourire**

**Et à t'écouter**

**Chanter et puis rire.**

« J'ai besoin de ta présence pour vivre et pour me sentir vivante. Ta joie de vivre et ton humour sont les piliers de ma vie. Un seul de tes sourires m'insuffle une source de vie inépuisable. »

**Laisse-moi devenir**

**L'ombre de ton ombre**

**L'ombre de ta main**

**L'ombre de ton chien**

« Tu me possède déjà et je veux que comme moi tu m'appartiennes cœur, corps et âme. Je veux me sentir vivante à travers chacun de tes gestes. Oui Sirius Orion Black, je t'épouserai ! »

**Ne me quitte pas**

**Ne me quitte pas**

**Ne me quitte pas**

**Ne me quitte pas**

Sirius resserra sa prise sur Ann-lyse et ils échangèrent un long baisé traduisant tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils se décidèrent à rentrer au château pour échapper à la pluie qui les avait déjà trempés. Ils ne se lâchaient pas, prolongeant le bonheur de cet échange de promesses.

Ann-lyse Cameron devint Mme Ann-lyse Black un mois après la fin de l'année scolaire. Elle et Sirius vécurent quatre années de pur bonheur. En octobre 1981, alors que Sirius était partit voir si Peter Pettigrow était à l'abris de Voldemort, Lucius Malefoy fit irruption dans la maison des Black et assassinat Ann-lyse sans même lui laisser le temps de lui faire face. Ce soir là, Sirius Black a perdu ceux qu'il considérait comme son frère et sa petite sœur, ainsi que celle qui était sa raison de vivre.

**_FIN._**

**_ Voilà fin du one-shot, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Reviewer !_**

**_ Jamesie-cass_**


End file.
